Close Relations
by robspace54
Summary: Doctor Martin Ellingham and Louisa Glasson are parents of a brand new baby boy. They are trying to get on as a couple in Portwenn, but the Fates have other plans for the dynamic couple.    Possible SPOILER alert for Season 5 - Episode 1.
1. Chapter 1

Close Relations

**By robspace54**

**Author's Note: Possible SPOILER Alert!**

**I posed the problem of writing a short story of Episode 1 - **_**Doc Martin, Season 5**_** to several FF authors. If the challenge was accepted they were to be posted near the premier of the show in the UK on Sep. 12, 2011.**

**Since some have had their ear held to the spoiler-telegraph, these new stories may be **_**rather**_** close to what we see, or not… In my case, other than the name of one new character, I am as mystified as the rest of you, especially as I live in the USA and will not watch the new season until sometime in the future. **

**And yes I do have the S5 press pack, but have NOT read it, thusly exercising considerable restraint.**

**Any similarities, then, between my story and the actual Season 5 first episode is serendipitous as they are based on my hunches, a few fevered dreams, and hearing one radio interview of Martin Clunes. **

**The fact that my chapter titles are the same as a few ABBA songs is also by chance, **_**perhaps.**_

**Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Productions and I thank them for letting me play around with their TV creations.**

**Thanks for reading. See you in Portwenn!**

**Rob**

Chapter 1 – Arrival

The organ music was lovely. I stood outside the sanctuary; having just taken a quick peek as our guests arrived. I sighed and brushed a stray hair from my face, and though I tried to stay calm, I started chewing on my lip.

"Nervous?" Isobel, my bride's maid of last time, stood next to me. 

"A bit."

"You're really going to do this, then?"

"Of course we are!" I replied.

"You're sure? After all, the last time, you both, uhm…"

I was about ready to kick her, when she giggled. "Just fooling Louisa!"

"Right." But I went right back to worrying. Would Martin really be here? My hands were sweaty holding the bridal bouquet but at least it gave my hands something to do.

"Louisa, don't fret!" She hugged me and I caught the flash of her wedding band. "Before you know it, you'll be married too!"

00000

I went up the side aisle and stepped to the front of the sanctuary. The Vicar nervously looked at me, leaning on his cane after hip surgery. I hadn't meant to make him fall last year. He tried to smile but I could tell he was less than happy being near me.

"Vicar," I said quietly.

"Doctor," he intoned and made the sign of the cross.

I wasn't certain if he was blessing me or warding off evil I had done or might do. He put a hand on my elbow and turned me to face the well filled church. I wasn't certain if he was guiding me or restraining me.

Sally Tishell was playing the organ and doing quite well. Bach's "Jesu – Joy of Man's Desire" dropped to a low volume just as Isobel started walking towards me. She was Louisa's maid of honor last year and had married her child's father as well, but was not pleased to now be named _matron_ rather than _maid_. Tradition dictated the title, not us. Isobel was smiling clearly happy be here for Louisa. She gave me a wink as well. After all, I had delivered her baby. She gave me an encouraging look then stepped to the side.

Chris and Diane Parsons were seated next to Auntie Joan who held our son Philip. Across the aisle, on the bride's side, stood Roger Fenn and Maureen holding their two-year-old twins. Little Philip was behaving quite nicely now, after the hell he'd given us last night, awake 'til all hours! And behind them sat Bert and Al Large and most of our closest, dare I say it, friends.

Purcell's "Trumpet Voluntary" started and the audience stood up. The music swelled and Louisa Glasson appeared at the rear of the church as all the guests turned to see her. She was beautiful in her wedding dress and I stood taller and gave her my best smile. _My God she was beautiful!_

00000

The music came to our cue and Isobel gave me an encouraging look then strolled up the flower-decked center aisle. I breathed deep and tried to think calm and happy thoughts. But my lip still wanted to be chewed, I felt sweaty, and parts of me wanted to collapse. At the proper musical moment the _Wedding March_ began and I started to walk, trying to walk a straight line.

The pews were packed to see our show. They were all my teachers, friends, including Holly, plus villagers, some I've known forever. Even the ones we were certain would decline came – likely to see if Martin or I bolted _this time._

Joan proudly held Philip and they both looked wonderful. I'd ransacked every shop in Cornwall to find the little shorts and jumper set he was wearing and he was so adorable! He held his little head up and gave me a sort of smile. _Yes, Philip! Your mummy and daddy are getting married! _I thought at him.

Martin was at the front of the church in his tuxedo, the most handsome man in the place, while the Vicar stood glowering. Martin stood tall and proud, not a hair out of place, with the boutonnière on his lapel matched to my bouquet – tiny yellow roses with ferns and baby's breath. He beamed as I approached with a look of adoration and I smiled right back. I gave my bouquet to Isobel then as Martin held out his hand I took it tightly. We faced the Vicar and the ceremony continued having _finally_ arrived at the altar together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – SOS

I gulped as the Vicar said, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

I put my hands gently on Louisa's arms as she stood on tip-toe to reach my face. Louisa gave me a kiss that blew off the top of my head, and returned the favour. She laughed as our guests cheered and applauded and the look she gave me was _so happy_ and I felt the same!

Isobel handed her back the bridal bouquet and we started down the aisle hand-in-hand but for some reason I heard a siren and heavy pounding on a door.

00000

Martin and I had plenty of practice snogging after Philip was born so he wasn't as nervous as usual near me in public. He actually smiled after breaking our steamy lip lock.

I took my flowers and we turned to go back down the aisle, as the Vicar announced that we were now _Dr. and Mrs. Martin Ellingham_, to cheering with a few caps tossed in the air. But as we proudly took our first step as a married couple, I head a police siren start and there came banging on the door.

00000

Louisa was holding my right hand and blankets were pulled up to my neck as my eyes opened. I lay there in shock to see Louisa curled in bed with me. Her lovely brown hair was disheveled after the cranky night Phillips had given us and I groaned at the thought of sleep-walking through another day; all part of being new parents.

I'd been dreaming of a wedding! Our wedding! I looked sharply at my left hand were there was _no_ ring in evidence. A wedding – the wedding we've _not had._

The siren continued to blare and pounding went on at the front door – the door of Louisa's cramped cottage. Louisa's blue eyes popped open at the noise.

00000

As I held Martin's warm thick-fingered hand I felt my wedding dress strangely shift and become a fuzzy thing by my neck! What the hell!

I pried my bleary eyes apart to see Martin looking at his left hand. I slid my hand out of his grip and rubbed my face. After a long night of ups-and-downs with the baby I was too groggy to do much else. Then I turned my left hand and saw no ring on it. I'd been dreaming of our wedding! Our wedding hadn't happened, _yet. _Martin gave me a strange look as I stared at my hand, while there was certainly a ruckus at my door!

"Guess we'd better answer that," said Martin as he crawled from bed. He's been sleeping in the spare room down the hall, but as cranky as Philip was overnight, he'd laid down here after we got him settled. Martin didn't have a place to live, other than here. It wasn't sorted yet _what_ our arrangement was. The village was quite surprised, even joyous, that Martin has stayed and so was I. But as for our future, I didn't know either and how will Martin get a job?

"Right," I said and pulled a dressing gown over my PJs after looking into the cot at Phillip. _Now_ our sweet horror was sleeping. I ran a hand over my drowsy face as the pounding continued downstairs.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Martin pulled on gown and slippers. "He's alright?"

"Yeah," I yawned. "I had an odd dream. You sleep ok?"

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "Sleep periods of forty-five minute segments are absolutely perfect for maintenance of mental and physical health!"

"Martin! I was up too!" Up and down all night and being six weeks post-partum with sore baps besides.

"Yes, you were. Sorry," he added. Martin stretched and gave me a hug.

I winced as he pulled me against his broad chest, my milk-swollen breasts squashed. "Martin! Not so hard!"

"Sorry." His arms dropped. "We'd uhm… better see what they want, whoever they are."

We clattered downstairs and I saw two forms through the frosted glass. I opened it and found PC Joe Penhale and an old lady there.

"Louisa! Is the Doc…? Ah! Here he is - the other half of the Dynamic Duo! Hiya Doc!" Joe said happily.

Martin glared. "Joe? What's the matter? And can you shut off that bloody siren?"

Joe ducked his head. "Right." He jogged off leaving us to stare at the woman.

She was about seventy; thin, mousy, with tinted brown hair and pale blue eyes and her lined face looked like it had seen its share of sorrow. She had on a nice diamond watch and a large glittery sapphire on her right hand, though.

"So, how can we help you?" I asked.

She looked at his unfavorably and said, "I was trying to get in touch with Ruth Norton…"

Joe ran back just then and interrupted. "This lady went out to Haven Hurst Farm, your Aunt Joan's place, Doc. Says she knocked and called and got no answer."

She glared at Joe. "Yes! I was just going to say that! Officious fool!"

"Joan's probably just out delivering vegetables," I suggested.

"Well, then I drove into your village and went to the police station. This Officer suggested we talk to you as you are her nephew."

"Yes, I am," Martin said. "Did you see a pickup truck there?"

"There was a black truck parked by the barn. I left several messages on her answer phone too, but got no response," She said. "Joan knew I was coming. Told me to come early."

Martin looked puzzled. "Unusual. Auntie Joan is always up before dawn."

"And I heard a dog inside the house barking madly! It didn't sound happy at all!" The woman began to wring her hands.

"Something's wrong then." Martin looked alarmed. "We'd better… uhm, let me get my…" he said then shot into the house.

"We'll be ready in a few minutes." I turned to go. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Thank you Mrs. Ellingham," replied the woman.

"Oh… we're not married."

"Ah, I see," she said disapprovingly.

I could tell her eyes bored holes in my back as I ran upstairs. Martin was stuffing himself into a suit when I got there. He gave me an odd look as I stripped off my PJs and threw on sweatpants and a top. Then I rushed into the bathroom, used the toilet and brushed teeth. A quick lick with a hairbrush and I was ready.

"Where are _you_ going?" Martin asked as I came into my bedroom.

"Martin, Joan Norton is the closest thing to a mother-in-law I've got! And I'm going, I mean, we're going too."

"You're bringing the baby?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Martin! I thought he'd change his own nappy and rustle up a bottle!"

"Right." He bent to lace his shoes. "Louisa, uhm… I'm sorry."

"Sure." I put Phillip into his Moses basket and he didn't stir. Good boy! I put a spare bottle of breast milk from the fridge into the baby bag before we left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dream World

Penhale and the woman sat in the police Bedford and followed us to the car park where I've been keeping the Lexus. With the surgery cottage rented by the new GP and now living with Louisa there was no place nearby. Louisa belted Philip into his seat and sat by him as I heaved my medical case into the boot. I got belted, checked mirrors and started the motor, then gave her a look in the mirror. "Ready?"

"Yes. Hit it."

I did. The tires squealed as we tore out of town. The dash clock read before eight and it _was_ odd that Joan was not up - especially if this person was expected. Perhaps… I squashed that thought as I drove.

"Martin! No so fast! You're flinging us around back here!"

I _was_ going rather fast and the police Bedford was far back. I slowed to let Penhale catch up. "Sorry, Louisa. Thinking about…"

"Me too! Not like Joan is it?" She dialed her mobile. "Yeah, no answer at Joan's."

"She likely overslept, then."

"Sure," she answered but another look in the mirror showed her chewing a knuckle.

The turn to Haven Hurst Farm came up in a few minutes. I screeched round the turn to the house, braked and threw the door open and saw Joan's truck by the barn. Before Louisa got out I ran to the house with case in hand and heard Joan's dog, Buddy, barking his fool head off inside.

Penhale was by my side as I unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. "Auntie Joan! It's Martin! Joan?" Her dog ran to me and jumped on me then sprinted outside, still barking and her house was quiet now.

The kitchen was clean, everything put away; no food on the cooker or dishes in the sink. Other than a pile of bills and post, there was nothing awry.

Penhale looked around. "Looks ok, Doc! We'd uh better… check… you know."

"Yeah." He gave me a scared look. "One of us…"

There came a step at the door and Louisa walked in with our baby and the woman on her heels.

Penhale held up his hands. "No! You stay right here! Let me and the Doc check things out."

"Martin?" asked Louisa, eyes wide.

"Probably nothing," I said, but I didn't believe it.

"Yeah, Doc. Might be a…" his voice fell, "crime scene."

Martin and I shouted as one. "Joe!"

"Sorry," our gung-ho constable answered. "All the same…"

I pointed and Joe followed me upstairs.

00000

"I've come down from Birmingham to spend time with Joan," started the woman after they left. "She's so excited about the baby, her great-nephew! I had the time off."

"Oh?" I asked. "Are you a friend of Joan's?"

She grimaced. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ruth Bamford."

"I'm Louisa Glasson and this is our baby Philip. Martin is his father. He's only six weeks old!" We shook hands.

She bent over the Moses basket where Philip was starting to stir. "Well isn't he a dear! Looks so much like, I hate to say it, his granddad."

"Oh? You know Martin's father?"

There was a clatter on the stair and Joe walked down with a serious look. "Louisa, err… please stay here!" He went outside and I heard him key his radio microphone and start speaking.

"Martin?" I called up the stairs. "Everything alright? Where's Joan?"

Martin slowly crept down the narrow stairs.

"Joan's ok, right?" I asked.

He grabbed the back of a chair and stared at me.

Joe Penhale now stood in the doorway with an odd look. "Doc? Need anything?" he asked. "I called…"

Martin kept staring my way. "No," he said, but his voice shook.

I put the basket onto the table and went to him. "Martin? It's bad, isn't it?"

Martin put his arms around me then buried his mouth in my hair. "Louisa…" came out slowly.

"What's happened?" Ruth Bamford asked.

"There's been a medical problem." Martin said softly. "Joan's dead."

Ruth Bamford spun about and braced herself on the counter. "No!" she said.

Martin went on. "Appears to be a stroke or a heart attack. Looks swift and peaceful."

"Oh, God, no! She can't be dead! Why I just saw her yesterday!" I cried.

"Looks like she went to bed and never woke up," Martin added and rubbed my back gently, but he was shaking. "I should have… checked her blood pressure more often… she fainted before."

"Oh, Martin, I'm so sorry!" I told him and stroked his cheek.

Ruth started gave out a shrill cry. She must have been a close friend, then. "Ruth, I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh – God!" she yelled. "She's… my sister! Joan's my sister!" she went on. "I haven't seen her for thirty years!" Then she slumped to the floor.

"Sister? Then that would make her what?" asked Penhale stupidly.

"My aunt," answered Martin. He bent down to help her. "Aunt Ruth, have you hurt yourself?"

Philip chose that moment to wake up and cry. I held him while his father tended to _Aunt_ Ruth.

"Looks like you lost one and gained another, Doc!" Joe said and I gave him a dark look. "Sorry, Louisa… seems weird, though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, Joe." I kissed Philips's warm sweet head. "Shushhh, shushhh." I tried to calm the baby.

Martin knelt next to Ruth, slumped against the cabinets. She was moaning and sobbing as she blubbered into her hands. The morning had started with such a delicious dream – Martin and me getting married! But it had turned into a nightmare – a horrible kind of dream world.

As Philip continued to scream into my ear, Buddy, Joan's dog, started to howl. Martin turned to me and how my heart broke as I saw a single tear run down his cheek. Even Martin has a breaking point. I hugged him one armed, then taking my son along, went upstairs to see Joan.

00000

After I settled Aunt Ruth with a cup of tea that Penhale brewed up I went to look for Louisa. She was sitting in a chair by Joan's bed.

Joan lay on her back, almost like sleeping, eyes and mouth closed. I guessed her death was some hours past, based on the coolness of her skin and rigor of the limbs.

Louisa held our baby boy with her left arm and with her right hand held Joan's age-spotted one. She turned a tearful face to me as I walked in. "I thought she shouldn't be alone."

I stood behind Louisa and rubbed her shoulders. "I think you're right."

We were thus for a few minutes. Philip now quietly looked wide-eyed at his mum and me, somehow sensing things were amiss.

"Philip," I began, "I'm sorry you won't get to know your great-auntie as you should have. She was a…" I faltered. "A _wonderful_ woman."

Louisa hugged me tightly. "Martin, I am sooo sorry. I… loved Joan!" She kissed my hand.

"I know," I sighed. "She loved you Louisa… like the daughter she never had!" I could say no more as my voice cracked.

I heard a car drive up and Penhale's voice echoed down the hall. "Doc? The new doc is here!"

"Martin, have you met the new GP?"

I answered gruffly. "Yep. Last year at a conference. Didn't think much of her."

"Oh?"

"She is both too direct and namby-pamby. Unseemly. She bounces from one to the other."

"Hm. Not your type of doctor, then."

Before I could answer, feet sounded on the stair and Portwenn's new GP flew in with Penhale on her heels. She pushed me and Louisa out of the way and looked down at Joan. "Touched the body?" She was thin, with black hair and eyes, and her manner put me off. I liked her even less now then before.

"Yeah, she's my aunt. Had to take her pulse. Cool and rigor evident," I said.

"You're Ellingham? Allison Evers, GP."

She stuck out a slim hand and I shook it reluctantly. "Right. This is Louisa Glasson, our son, and the deceased… is… erh… Joan Ellingham Norton, my paternal aunt." Just saying it like that made it too real and final.

Louisa smiled grimly at Dr. Evers. "Hi."

"Ok." Evers clapped her hands. "Why don't you two go home and I'll see you later?" Evers told us.

"Right. Come Louisa." I took her arm and pulled.

"Martin?" Louisa resisted. "But..."

"Nothing we can do here. We'll go."

Joe said, "Doc?"

"Yes?" Evers and I answered at the same time.

"No, I mean Doc _Martin_. Doc, I settled the Bamford woman into your car."

"Right," I said. Lord knows what we'd do with her.

"And I'll feed up and water the chickens 'fore I go."

I gave him my house key. "Lock up."

"Yeah, Doc. Like I said, we'll see to things."

The man had more sense than I thought. I thanked him with a nod.

Louisa held my arm then looked at the bed. "Goodbye Joan," she said softly and left with Philip.

"I suspect cardiac arrest or stroke," I told Evers.

"Oh? You now a _medical examiner_ as well as a former surgeon and GP?"

I glared at her grinning face in distaste. "I've seen my share of bodies. If you look at her nail beds and lips…" I stopped. I didn't want to discuss medicine, especially post-mortem signs, while standing over Joan's body.

Joe patted my arm. "We'll take care of her, Doc."

"Right." There were so many things I could have, no - _should have_ done for Joan. Too late now. So I did the only thing left to do. I bent down and kissed my aunt's cold cheek. "Goodbye, Auntie Joan." I lingered a moment.

Penhale patted me on the back as I stood. "Sorry, Doc. She was a good woman."

"Yes, she was." I barely nodded at Evers, went to my car and collapsed behind the wheel with a stunned Ruth beside me. I watched as Louisa tenderly buckled in Philip then she got in.

"Ok, Martin. Let's go," Louisa told me.

I started the car and smelled something wet and musty. "What _is_ that smell?" I wrinkled my nose.

A white furry head popped up in Louisa's lap. "Well, Martin, we couldn't just leave Buddy here." She stroked the dog's head. "I brought some of Joan's dog food and his food and water bowls as well."

"Oh, I do like dogs!" said Aunt Ruth but then she sneezed. "Shame I'm allergic."

"Must we?" I asked Louisa.

"Yes! He's fine now." She hugged Buddy and petted his head. "Not howling any more, are you?"

I sneered at the dog, my new and unknown aunt, and the thought of what was in Joan's farmhouse. "Brilliant."

Louisa patted my shoulder. "Let's go home, Martin."

"Right," I answered. As we travelled back to Portwenn no one spoke the entire ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – One Man, One Woman

Ruth came into the cottage with us, though she tried to go.

"No, no! Please come in!" I said.

"No Louisa," came from her quivering mouth. "I don't want to be any bother."

"No, it's fine. Isn't it Martin?" I wanted to be alone with Martin, he needed me, but I _had_ to be hospitable. Joe was right - it was very odd to lose one aunt and get another.

"Hmm? Yeah," Martin said sounding like he didn't agree. He stood looking out the window at the harbor. From his rigid posture I knew he was on the boil. Whether in anger or sorrow I couldn't tell.

"So Aunt Ruth, what are your plans?" I'd just maneuvered Ruth to the sofa, where she nearly collapsed.

She looked up at me. "I was going to say with Ruth; help her get her B and B business really going. You see, I worked a lot in the hotel industry over the years."

"Oh," Martin said. "So you'll be going home then? "

"No. I, well, Martin this is awkward, but with Joan gone… hard to say, isn't it? I guess I might as well stay, at least for a bit. After all, the farm will now go to me, won't it?"

"Oh, really?" he bristled. "Do _you_ know what her will says then?"

"Maybe." She said innocently.

I could tell things were sliding away, so I interrupted them. "So, Aunt Ruth, why don't I call a B and B? There are many nice ones here in the village and book you a room. Until things get sorted."

"You can't let me stay here? Not even for a few days?" the mousy woman asked sadly.

"Sadly, no. My, uhm… _our_ cottage is crowded and all… baby stuff… you know. And he cries a lot."

Martin joined in. "The plumbing's no good."

"And the roof leaks," I added.

Martin finished with. "And the windows rattle when the wind blows."

"Yeah, right." I got out my mobile. "Let me call John over at _The Whaler_ and see if he can put you up." I went over by the cooker and made the call.

00000

I stood across the lounge from my Aunt Ruth Bamford and wanted to know more. "You are my aunt."

"Why yes! I'm eleven years younger than Joan and your dad is between us."

"Ah. So why have I never heard of you?"

"Well, Carl, your dad, he didn't ever like me very much. Then later when we were teenagers, your grandparents, well they didn't like me very much either or my friends." She sighed. "I left home soon after Carl brought your mum to meet the family, well she wasn't your mum yet. She didn't like me much either. And all things considered…"

"I see. So the Ellingham's are true to form running off their own!" I clenched my fists behind me as Ruth went on.

"You would not believe the nasty things they did and said! So I went away from London. Worked in a restaurant for a time, then a bank, then we… well…"

"Go on."

"I did marry after a time, gave it a _try_, but that didn't last. Seems mum and dad weren't very good about teaching their offspring how to deal with people, in the relationship department. If you only knew…"

Yes, I knew all about it. Generations of Ellingham's have been nasty and unfeeling people. "So Joan moved down here to Cornwall… got married."

"Yes and we lost touch over the years as I moved around. Not like we were friends or anything. Didn't really contact each other until I heard that your Uncle Phil had died. Poor Joan, now she's gone too." She sniffled.

Louisa came back. "It's all arranged. There's a very nice room for you just down the way. Martin, what say you take Aunt Ruth down there and get her settled?" She picked up Philip who smelled a bit off. "I'd better get this little boy changed and so forth."

"Right," I said. "Come on Aunt Ruth. Where's your car? By the police station?"

She nodded.

"Ok." I looked at Louisa who appeared strained. "Right. Come on, then. We'll meet for…"

"Dinner?" suggested Louisa.

"Yes, I'd like that. All such a shock." Ruth stood and took my arm. "Thank you, Marty!"

That rocked me back a bit. "That's…" I looked at Louisa who stood there wide-eyed. "That's what Auntie Joan called me."

Aunt Ruth brightened somewhat. "Well, then I'll call you the same!"

I didn't want her to use that _familiar_ name when I hardly knew the woman. I looked over Ruth's head to Louisa with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure that's fine, Aunt Ruth," Louisa answered. "But I think Martin prefers, well, being called _Martin_."

I rolled my eyes but taking Ruth in hand left the cottage.

"Oh and Martin! Take Buddy with you." Louisa added. "Probably needs a walk, don't you think?"

"Yeah, great," came out of my mouth. So I escorted Ruth to the street, Buddy tagging along.

00000

Before Martin came back, I fed the baby and he went down immediately for a morning nap. It was only then that I remembered we'd not even had breakfast! Plus my hair was all oily from no shower and after the rough night I really needed warm water and bath oil.

I flew upstairs, ran the bath and got in. The plumbing worked very well after Al Large fixed things. All the other things we'd told Ruth were untrue too, other than the crowding.

Martin needed time alone, well at least with me and the baby. Losing Joan was just _awful_ and as I dried my hair the flood started. The tears just came and came.

Martin found me like that, perched on the toilet wrapped in a towel, blubbering away into a handful of toilet tissue.

"Louisa!" he said gently when he saw me. "No, no, don't do this." He handed me a small towel and I wiped my face as he squatted down by me. He then put a very large and warm hand on my neck and his other arm around me.

"Sorry Martin. It's all just so… sad!" I cried onto his suit.

"Yes, I know. Joan was old." He sighed deeply. "I should have taken better care of her! That fainting around the time of the Wenn boy thing, and all her money troubles…" He stopped and pounded a fist into his thigh as he crouched by me.

I took his hand and held it. "Stop. Don't blame yourself, Martin."

He looked sadly at me. "Still, I should have… I'm a doctor! _Supposed_ to be a doctor!"

I kissed him and that made him stop shouting. Poor man. "Martin, I know. It hurts. You _are_ a doctor. Best bloody doctor Portwenn _ever had_! You can't blame yourself for all the biology that you cannot fix, can you?"

"Still," he answered. "Should have… done better. It was my job!"

"Oh Martin. It _is_ sad. But I really don't know what you could have done differently. We _will_ miss her though."

Martin looked so upset. Then his flood came. It went on and on for I don't know how long. Martin was not a noisy crier. He'd obviously learnt at school and from his horrid parents to keep things bottled up. But at a time like this – with _me_ – he let it out. That made me cry right along with him.

Finally the man I knew as Doctor Martin Ellingham, Doctor Ellingham, Doc Martin, and Martin, also Marty, calmed down and so did I. We wiped each other's faces and settled ourselves.

"So what about Aunt Ruth?" I asked then.

"Woman's a stranger," he sniffed. "Another of the Ellingham outcasts." He cleared his throat. "Have to see what we can do to help her and how she might help us, with the farm and such."

I hugged Martin tightly and heard a scratching at the door. "Martin? What did you do with Buddy?"

He rolled his eyes with irritation. "He's out in the hall."

"Let the poor dog in. He's likely sad too."

"If we must." He stretched his arm and pulled at the door.

Buddy bounded in like all dogs of his kind. He seemed a little subdued, but weren't we all? I petted him as he sat and looked at the both us. His tongue came out and he licked my hand. "Been a terrible morning hasn't it, boy?"

"Yep." Martin looked down at the little white and brown dog. "Now we have a pet?"

"Joan would want us to keep him, you know."

"Dogs can be disease ridden and dirty – with the baby…"

"Martin! We can't throw the poor thing out, can we?"

"No. You are right, I _suppose_. But he needs a bath." He turned up his nose.

I scooted out of Martin's arms and tapped the side of the tub. "Buddy! How about a bath?"

The little dog stood up with tail wagging and hopped straight into the tub.

Martin and I looked at each other in surprise. "Smart little thing. Well, Martin, who will bathe our dog and who will make our breakfast?" I asked the father of my son.

"I'll prepare breakfast, if you don't mind - doing the dog."

"Ok." I petted Buddy. "We'll take good care of you little fellow."

"Yeah," Martin threw in. "All in a morning I've lost one beloved aunt and gained another, plus a dog!"

I squeezed him and I didn't mind the ache across my sore chest. "Martin, I love you."

"I love you too, Louisa." We kissed and that helped push some of the sadness away.

"You and me, Martin. One man – one woman." She sighed happily. "Have to arrange services for Joan, you know, and we still need to have the baby's christening."

Martin ground his teeth. "Still need a job as well. And a dog and a baby! And God knows what sort of baggage Aunt Ruth brought with her? For all we know she's a boozer, a drug addict…"

"Or a dog napper?"

He laughed and kissed me again. "You never know." He looked down as I tucked the towel back around me. "Hadn't you better get dressed?"

"Glad you noticed, Martin. I am naked, underneath."

"Obviously; hard to take a bath with clothes on."

"Yeah." I put my arms around him and it felt good to hold him and to be held in turn.

"And believe it or not, Chris Parsons called me on the way back from _The Whale_. Said he had a spot of some sort for me at the PCT."

"Martin, that's wonderful!" I kissed him again and the towel slipped – more like fell. We both looked down as it lay on the floor.

00000

I stared at Louisa and my Lord _she was beautiful_. "Louisa, the towel…"

"Yeah," she said drowsily pulling me close to her. After a while she whispered in my ear, "Remember that day – the day we did not get married?"

"How could I forget it?"

"Well. Uhm… you followed me out of the cottage."

"Yes."

"And you called my name?"

"Yes, but you stopped me from saying any more."

She looked deep into my eyes. "What we you going to say?"

I told her the truth. "I was going to say that I was sorry… and… that I was scared."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Me too." She kissed me again. "Scared now?"

"No - not any more." Right then my mobile rang, Philip started to cry from the bedroom and Buddy howled. We could only laugh.

"Brilliant." I opened my phone. "Ellingham."

A quavering voice spoke. "Marty?" It was Aunt Ruth.

Louisa picked up the towel, wrapped herself in it then walked out and came back holding Philip. "He was lonely," she whispered then she bent down to pet Buddy who quit howling at her touch.

"Yes, Aunt Ruth. There a problem?"

She went on for moments then got to the point. "Well you see I need a few things from the pharmacy and it seems I've forgotten my cash card. The woman here won't give me any credit."

"Alright. I'm certain if you need money I could spare a few pounds." I rolled my eyes at Louisa and she smiled. In this horrible morning it was the best thing I'd seen, almost, as she stood there with our son.

The voice in my ear nattered on.

"Oh, really? You need how much?" I put my hand over the microphone. "Known the woman all of two hours and she wants money – a packet!"

Louisa pecked me on the cheek. "I'll start breakfast," she whispered. "And about the other thing…" she winked. "See me later. Give Buddy his bath, would you?"

As Aunt Ruth prattled on about how her accounts were tied up as well, I watched as Louisa walked down the hall with the baby, who looked over her shoulder. There goes my lover and our son. They were my family. And even the old woman on the phone - she too was a relative - a relation.

Perhaps they were closer than I liked at times, but I'd, no _we'd_ sort it. I felt pressure against my leg and found Buddy now out of the tub, astraddle my trouser leg. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Are you shouting at me, Martin?" Ruth bristled.

"No, not you, Aunt Ruth! It's the dog. The bloody dog! Buddy! Bad dog! Stop it! Filthy animal!"

And from the bedroom, I heard Louisa's sweet laughter.

– The End –


End file.
